


Sundown

by allusions (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (old fic), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cigarettes, Communication Failure, Late Night Conversations, Open to Interpretation, References to Depression, Smoking, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/allusions
Summary: In which Zen no longer feels a passion for things he used to love.(Written Oct. 6, 2017.)





	Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! warning for my 2017 writing here... it's not the best for sure but perhaps it's semi decent, either way just let it be known that this is a pretty old style ahhsfhg!

“Are you leaving the RFA?”

Jaehee was the first to notice the lack of care whenever he’d talk in a chatroom, the short replies he gave out, how he stopped calling people altogether, worriedly responding to his withdrawal by sending him more texts than he or his phone could count. Eventually, he’d just muted the app entirely.

He couldn’t bring himself to delete it.

 

* * *

 

Some nights, when he’d find himself itching to log back into the app, he’d get out and drive to a bridge, any bridge, busy or not, and sit there, taking a drag on his cigarette for who knows how long before finally going back home.

He can’t really remember when his lone nights had turned into a date, but they had.

Jumin, the reckless piece of shit, found him there one night, parking his car right beside Zen’s and walking up to sit next to him. They’d sat in an unbroken silence, and Zen had left without a single word of communication.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s nice out.”

The second time, there’d been minimal conflict. Zen had almost dropped his lighter out of surprise at how silently Jumin had snuck up on him, but otherwise it was a relatively calm, quiet evening. He left without any issues that time, too.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time had been a little more annoying.

_ Click. _

“Stop that.”

Zen stared straight ahead, at the setting sun, trying his best to ignore the firm grip the executive was holding onto his wrist with.

“Let go of me, dumbass,” the albino replied, as calmly as he could, talking past the unlit cigarette in his mouth. He clicked his lighter again, trying to pull it to the butt of his cigarette, but Jumin’s restraining hold on his wrist only tightened.

“You left the RFA.”

Zen was sure it wasn’t easy to project from the angle Jumin was standing, but he wasn’t about to move to make it any easier for him. He briefly wondered how he could speak in such a low voice and still be audible from his position.

“Yeah.”  _ Click _ . Another unfruitful attempt for lighting his cigarette, but it was an addicting sound nonetheless. “And you’re stalking me.”

Jumin’s grip tightened, bordering painful. “I’m not.”

_ Click. _

He scoffed, eyes still trained on the horizon. The sun was long gone, replaced with a dull pink that was already starting to fade away. “God, you dumbass. Can’t you at least admit to it like I did?”

“I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Oh? Do we just keep coincidentally meeting at the same bridges?” he said sarcastically, forcing his wrist out of captivity and defensively holding it closer to his chest. Red eyes met a stoic gray, and for a minute neither of them spoke.

_ Click. _ Without thinking about the position of his hand, he clicked again. The fire lit up right by his heart this time, licking dangerously at his ponytail, and Zen felt a rush of adrenaline at the close proximity.

“I suppose so.” Jumin’s voice was even and slow, and Zen imagined it would stay that way even if he were to lean over and set the corporal heir on fire.

“Oh, Jesus  _ Christ _ , just go away already. You were doing so well until today,” the actor huffed out, rolling his eyes and shifting to watch the last bits of colour drain from the night sky. “It’s been almost two weeks since our first encounter and you haven’t done crap, so why do you keep coming back? To  _ spite _ me?”

_ Click. _ The cigarette finally lit up, and Zen tossed the lighter into the ocean below. If he didn’t get rid of it, he’d just light cigarette after cigarette after cigarette. He listened intently for Jumin’s reply, straining to hear anything over the occasional buzz of a passing car, and was only mildly surprised when he felt the heir sit down less than a foot from him, knees pulled gently to his chest.

He kind of looked like a kid like this, but Zen wouldn’t say that out loud.

No, he would. He totally would.

“You look like a kid.”

Jumin furrowed his eyebrows, looking almost embarrassed. “Do I? People don’t usually refer to me in that sense.” Then, as if remembering something, “ _ Most _ people don’t.”

“Guess I’m special,” Zen mused, stretching his arms above his head, “though we both knew that already.”

“You are so full of yourself.”

Zen lifted the cigarette from his lips, watching as a trail of smoke clouded the air in front of him. “That’s right.” He breathed out, a puff of gray clouding his vision for a moment. He heard Jumin make a low sound of disapproval in his throat, but otherwise the heir was silent. “Are you going to leave or what?”

“Zen, I’m only trying to figure out what happened to make you want t—”

“No.”

“Zen—”

“Go away.” Another breath. “And stop coming back, dumbass.”

There was a moment of tense silence, interrupted by a motorcycle whizzing by. A second after, Jumin stood up wordlessly, and it took all of Zen’s strength not to turn and watch him as he walked off.

This felt better. A lot better.

To be alone, without a thorn in his side.

Without anyone to talk to.

Zen took one last, long drag from his cigarette, feeling all too aware of the burning sensation that rose in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> extremely open ending (and open story as well?) !! i have some ideas of what everything in here was supposed to be implying, but if any of y'all have ideas of what's happenin and what could have happened after, feel free to comment!!
> 
> fun fact, originally this was going to be a much, much more dark fic -ish thing, but then i got..lazy JHSGDHVKJFH


End file.
